


Fallen Kings.

by Little_Snowflake_Bunny



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arthurian, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Blood, Dragons, Folklore -Freeform, Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse - Freeform, Magic-Users, Stolen Child, Stolen at Birth, Violence, possible death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 04:36:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2568395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Snowflake_Bunny/pseuds/Little_Snowflake_Bunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a legend between the gods. That when the red moon has risen, and everything is enshrouded in darkness and chaos, the Fifth Horseman would arrive. It was tale long before the earth was formed. Everyone thought of this as a myth, a tale to spread fear in the gods. The gods laughed it off thinking it was nothing but a fairy tale.</p><p>It was not so. Not for one Seraphina Pitchiner, Goddess of the earth, and Mother to all Nature. Not when visions began to come to her in her sleep. She would bare the child whom all would be subjected to cower under. This child would bring death to those that walked in its path.</p><p>So when Seraphina found herself pregnant with the child of a unknown stranger. She hid herself from the world and every god out there, thinking no one could nor would ever find her. She was wrong. Terribly wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen Kings.

**Author's Note:**

> Did I do good? Also I need a beta-reader? Er, anyone who wants to help me creature a great story?

Shrieks echo throughout the shrine as the pedestals around her continue to glow. She wails in pain as her contractions burn through her being. She refuses to give up as she pushes the new life out of her body.

Blood spills from her as she groans out loudly. She is in pain, she is in agony. All for one single life. One that she has to protect! Her maiden stand by as they watch their Guardian wail again.

She pushes again. A tiny wail screeches out. Seraphina is overtaken by happiness, and joy as her maidens rush to her side. Seraphina holds the bloodied babe in her arms. It continues to cry. It's a good sign. The maidens make quick work to clean the mess up. Seraphina smiles down at her child. This is her child, her only child. She does not feel fear that has plagued her for months. Instead she feels determination.

Seraphina looks up again in time to feel to feel her barrier shatter. Her eyes widen, as the pedestals around her crumble to dust and the magic in them fade away. She can feel the devastating power flowing around the room. Seraphina is too weak to repel this energy. She watches as her maiden fall one by one, fainting from such a powerful presence.

She dreaded this moment. Fear and panic overwhelms her, struggling to hold on to her consciousness. She struggles to stand, but she is weak from the labors of birth and blood loss.

"No.." She whispers to herself as she holds the wailing infant closer. Her body shakes, and trembles in fear. Seraphina watches as four armed men step into the shrine. No! It wasn't possible! They could not have found her! Seraphia feels sick, and wants to throw up. Her eyes land on the men. She is unable to stop what was going to happen.

She wants to scream, to wail, to fight, but most of all she wants to run and hide to protect her child. But she is unable to knowing who they are, and what they have come for. Clad in black armor, they are near identical, the only thing setting them apart if the set of rings, that are worn on the right hand all in different fingers.

Fear grips her, she knows this. The fear of any loving mother knows. She tries to stand again but her legs are frozen. Seraphina feel helpless like this. Her body does not listen to her as her mind screams for her to run. She knows what they came for, and she knows what will happen if she got in the way.

Seraphina chokes on a sob. She coils around her child, trying to protect it from the world, from the monsters that stands before her. She cannot lose her child! Seraphina screeches when something knocks her away, her baby giving a shrill cry from the sudden noise. Seraphina watches in horror as her baby is snatched from her arms.

Seraphina watches as Death takes the crying infant. Fear for it takes over, and she manages to push herself up. "No!" Anger rages through her. She will protect her child!

Her _son_ , "You will _**not**_ take him!" Her strong emotions were enough to conjure up a storm, one of which was strong enough to hold one of the horsemen on par. But she forgets that all four are there. "You will not take my son from me!" She cries out as she uses the last of her magic, and energy to attack Death.

She is thrown back as War pushes her away with a blast of his fiery magic. Seraphina does not stop. She tries to attack again. But she is restrained when Pestilence uses his magic to form  roots to hold her down. Seraphina screams at them. "You will not take him!" Seraphina struggles against the roots. She pulls and tugs. She wants to save her child.

At last, Death turns his attention to the child, who wails uncontrollably. he passes his hand over the infant. His wails ceases. Seraphina's  body stiffen, and terror overwhelms. "What did you do?!" She wails in terror. Seraphina does not see anything as a mist covering her sight. Her body relaxes, and she falls to her knees. Her body hits the ground the ground, everything begins to grow dark for her.

The last thing she she could make out was the forms of the horsemen vanishing with her son. A tears slips from her as she falls into a dreamless slumber.

**\-------**

**Elsewhere somewhere unknown.**

A man watches with interest but then he looks up from the water as the images blur away. His dark eyes narrow as he hums in thought to himself. This was not good, not all. The old man frowns as he closes his eyes, and opens them as he makes his decision.

He knows what will happen and it might not end well. Things are changing, but he knows not to interfere.

Sighing to himself he ends up walking away from the pool of water. The old man doesn't like this, not al all. The course of time and history will change once the time comes. The old man looks over at the old grandfather clock. It ticks, as the sand flows from it.

Things are changing now that the child had been stolen away.

The old man sighs again as he walks into his study. On top of a stand a old large book lays open. The old man take a quill and dips it into a bottle of ink. He writes a single phrase.

_'Everything can fade.'_

The old man turns the page and writes a single name, "You must carve you path," His whispers are taken by the wind, "For you must choose your path, young one, may this help guide you." With that he drops a locket into the book before closing it. Now he waits for his expected visitors, and their charge.

**\-------**

**Miles away from the shrine.**

The four horsemen ride on towards their destination. The infants sleeps on unaware of the fate that is to befall him. The riders are silent and quick to pass through every nation. They have been asleep for a very long time. But now with the moon full and screaming red, they have been awoken from their slumber having sensed their master's arrival.

Off they went to search for their master. It did not take them long. His magic was potent after all, and unique to find.

The infant sleeps in the pale horman's arms as they continue their journey away from the shrine and his mother, and towards their destination. The child stirs when the pale horsemen looks on ahead, and shifts the babe so he does not wake. He makes a mist, and hides him and his fellow riders from the world.

Riding off towards the north through the steep mountain ranges, where the hills are burned, and the forests are darken by the forgotten magic, and into Camelot they vanish from the world. The last thing the world feels was the deranged, and heavy aura vanish in the midst of the night as the horsemen slips into the safety of the barrier around the forgotten Kingdom.


End file.
